Advanced automotive battery development for vehicle propulsion has, in the past, been directed primarily at the requirement of a true electric vehicle. To this end, Stanford Ovshinsky and his battery development teams at Energy Conversion Devices, Inc. and Ovonic Battery Company have made great advances in nickel-metal hydride battery technology.
Initially Ovshinsky and his teams focused on metal hydride alloys that form the negative electrode. As a result of their efforts, they were able to greatly increase the reversible hydrogen storage characteristics required for efficient and economical battery applications, and produce batteries capable of high density energy storage, efficient reversibility, high electrical efficiency, efficient bulk hydrogen storage without structural changes or poisoning, long cycle life, and repeated deep discharge. The improved characteristics of these "Ovonic" alloys, as they are now called, results from tailoring the local chemical order and hence the local structural order by the incorporation of selected modifier elements into a host matrix. Disordered metal hydride alloys have a substantially increased density of catalytically active sites and storage sites compared to single or multi-phase crystalline materials. These additional sites are responsible for improved efficiency of electrochemical charging/discharging and an increase in electrical energy storage capacity. The nature and number of storage sites can even be designed independently of the catalytically active sites. More specifically, these alloys are tailored to allow bulk storage of the dissociated hydrogen atoms at bonding strengths within the range of reversibility suitable for use in secondary battery applications.
Some extremely efficient electrochemical hydrogen storage materials were formulated, based on the disordered materials described above. These are the Ti--V--Zr--Ni type active materials such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,551,400 ("the '400 Patent") to Sapru, Hong, Fetcenko, and Venkatesan, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference. These materials reversibly form hydrides in order to store hydrogen. All the materials used in the '400 Patent utilize a generic Ti--V--Ni composition, where at least Ti, V, and Ni are present and may be modified with Cr, Zr, and Al. The materials of the '400 Patent are multiphase materials, which may contain, but are not limited to, one or more phases with C.sub.14 and C.sub.15 type crystal structures.
Other Ti--V--Zr--Ni alloys are also used for rechargeable hydrogen storage negative electrodes. One such family of materials are those described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,728,586 ("the '586 Patent") to Venkatesan, Reichman, and Fetcenko, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference. The '586 Patent describes a specific sub-class of these Ti--V--Ni--Zr alloys comprising Ti, V, Zr, Ni, and a fifth component, Cr. The '586 Patent, mentions the possibility of additives and modifiers beyond the Ti, V, Zr, Ni, and Cr components of the alloys, and generally discusses specific additives and modifiers, the amounts and interactions of these modifiers, and the particular benefits that could be expected from them.
In contrast to the Ovonic alloys described above, the older alloys were generally considered "ordered" materials that had different chemistry, microstructure, and electrochemical characteristics. The performance of the early ordered materials was poor, but in the early 1980's, as the degree of modification increased (that is as the number and amount of elemental modifiers increased), their performance began to improve significantly. This is due as much to the disorder contributed by the modifiers as it is to their electrical and chemical properties. This evolution of alloys from a specific class of "ordered" materials to the current multicomponent, multiphase "disordered" alloys is shown in the following patents: (i) U.S. Pat. No. 3,874,928; (ii) U.S. Pat. No. 4,214,043; (iii) U.S. Pat. No. 4,107,395; (iv) U.S. Pat. No. 4,107,405; (v) U.S. Pat. No. 4,112,199; (vi) U.S. Pat. No. 4,125,688 (vii) U.S. Pat. No. 4,214,043; (viii) U.S. Pat. No. 4,216,274; (ix) U.S. Pat. No. 4,487,817; (x) U.S. Pat. No. 4,605,603; (xii) U.S. Pat. No. 4,696,873; and (xiii) U.S. Pat. No. 4,699,856. (These references are discussed extensively in U.S. Pat. No. 5,096,667 and this discussion is specifically incorporated by reference).
Simply stated, in all metal-hydride alloys, as the degree of modification increases, the role of the initially ordered base alloy is of minor importance compared to the properties and disorder attributable to the particular modifiers. In addition, analysis of the present multiple component alloys available on the market and produced by a variety of manufactures indicates that these alloys are modified following the guidelines established for Ovonic alloy systems. Thus, as stated above, all highly modified alloys are disordered materials characterized by multiple components and multiple phases, i.e. Ovonic alloys.
Ovshinsky and his teams next turned their attention to the positive electrode of the batteries. Positive electrodes today are typically pasted nickel electrodes, which consist of nickel hydroxide particles in contact with a conductive network or substrate, preferably having a high surface area. There have been several variants of these electrodes including the so-called plastic-bonded nickel electrodes which utilize graphite as a microconductor and also including the so-called foam-metal electrodes which utilize high porosity nickel foam as a substrate loaded with spherical nickel hydroxide particles and cobalt conductivity enhancing additives. Pasted electrodes of the foam-metal type have started to penetrate the consumer market due to their low cost and higher energy density relative to sintered nickel electrodes.
Conventionally, the nickel battery electrode reaction has been considered to be a one electron process involving oxidation of divalent nickel hydroxide to trivalent nickel oxyhydroxide on charge and subsequent discharge of trivalent nickel oxyhydroxide to divalent nickel hydroxide, as shown in equation 2 hereinbelow.
Some recent evidence suggests that quadrivalent nickel is involved in the nickel hydroxide redox reaction. This is not a new concept. In fact, the existence of quadrivalent nickel was first proposed by Thomas Edison in some of his early battery patents. However, full utilization of quadrivalent nickel has never been investigated.
In practice, electrode capacity beyond the one-electron transfer theoretical capacity is not usually observed. One reason for this is incomplete utilization of the active material due to electronic isolation of oxidized material. Because reduced nickel hydroxide material has a high electronic resistance, the reduction of nickel hydroxide adjacent the current collector forms a less conductive surface that interferes with the subsequent reduction of oxidized active material that is farther away.
Ovshinsky and his teams have developed positive electrode materials that have demonstrated reliable transfer of more than one electron per nickel atom. Such materials are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,344,728 and 5,348,822 (which describe stabilized disordered positive electrode materials) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,569,563 issued Oct. 29, 1996, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,567,549 issued Oct. 22, 1996.
As a result of this research into the negative and positive electrode active materials, the Ovonic Nickel Metal Hydride (Ni-MH) battery has reached an advanced stage of development for EVs. Ovshinsky's teams have been able to produce electric vehicle batteries which are capable of propelling an electric vehicle to over 350 miles on a single charge (Tour d'Sol 1996). The Ovonic Ni-MH battery has demonstrated excellent energy density (up to about 90 Wh/Kg), long cycle life (over 1000 cycles at 80% DOD), abuse tolerance, and rapid recharge capability (up to 60% in 15 minutes). Additionally, the Ovonic battery has demonstrated higher power density than any other battery technology under test and evaluation for use as an EV stored energy source.
While Ovshinsky and his teams have made great advances in batteries for true electric vehicles, the Partnership for a New Generation of Vehicles (PNGV), a U.S. government-auto industry partnership initiated in 1996, has suggested that hybrid-electric vehicles (HEV's) could be the leading candidate to meet their goals of tripling auto fuel economy in the next decade. To realize this goal, lightweight, compact, high-power batteries would be required.
The use of a hybrid drive system offers critical advantages for both fuel economy and ultra-low emissions. Fuel engines achieve maximum efficiency when operating at constant rpm. Therefore, peak fuel efficiency can be achieved by employing a constant rpm fuel engine to provide energy to a high-power energy storage system that supplies peak power for acceleration and also recaptures kinetic energy through the use of regenerative braking.
Similarly, the ability to use a small engine operating at maximum efficiency and coupled with a pulse power energy storage system offers the best design for minimizing emissions associated with the use of a fuel engine. Therefore, a key enabling technology for HEV's is an energy storage system capable of providing very high pulse power and accepting high regenerative braking currents at very high efficiency. The duty cycle of a pulse power application requires exceptional cycle life at low depths of discharge.
It is important to understand the different requirements for this energy storage system compared to those for a pure electric vehicle. Range is the critical factor for a practical EV, making energy density the critical evaluation parameter. Power and cycle life are certainly important, but they become secondary to energy density for an EV.
By contrast, in the HEV pulse power application, power density is the overwhelming consideration. Excellent cycle life under low depth discharge is also more critical than the more typical cycle life at 80% DOD required by EV applications. Energy density is important to minimize battery weight and space, but due to the smaller battery size this characteristic is less critical than power density. Ability for rapid recharge is also essential to allow efficient regenerative braking, and charge/discharge efficiency is critical to maintain battery state of charge in the absence of external charging.
Given the fundamental differences in requirements between the EV and those for an HEV application, it could be expected that those batteries currently optimized for use in EV applications will not be suitable for HEV without an increase in power density. While the demonstrated performance of Ovonic EV batteries has been impressive, these cell and battery designs have been optimized for use in pure EVs and therefore do not meet the specific requirements for HEVs.
Therefore, there is a need for high power batteries that have the peak power performance required by HEVs coupled with the already demonstrated performance characteristics and proven manufacturability of the Ovonic Ni-MH batteries.